Tragedia o Destino
by Lizzy Zwingli
Summary: La no tan pequeña Lili ha sido secuestrada. Vash hará lo imposible por rescatarla. ¿Quién será el culpable?
1. Chapter 1: En busca de Liechtenstein

_Capítulo 1: En busca de Liechtenstein._

_Amenaza._

_¿Dónde está?_- preguntaba un joven rubio totalmente molesto. Empuñaba un arma mientras amenazaba al personaje que tenía en frente.

_No, no lo sé_- decía temeroso un hombre de cabellos rubios algo largos y ondulados. El amenazado temblaba completamente aterrado, nunca había visto a Vash así.

_Más te vale que aparezca con vida y sin ningún daño emocional o sino_- Dejó de empuñar la escopeta para tomarlo de la camisa y hablarle con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro- _No habrá otra nación llamada "Francia" _–Vash lo soltó haciendo que este chocara su cabeza contra la pared quedando completamente inconsciente.

_Búsqueda implacable._

Ya habían pasado siete meses y él no encontraba a su hermana. Bebió de un solo sorbo el resto de café que quedaba en la taza. Él nunca había consumido café, pero en los últimos meses tuvo que hacerlo para permanecer atento a cualquier noticia de su hermana. Ya no tenía el semblante tranquilo, pero serio, de antes; ahora las ojeras eran completamente prominentes bajo sus bellos ojos color esmeralda, se había convertido en un semblante triste, amargado y malhumorado.

Regresó su mirada a un jarrón que contenía unas bellas flores, a ella le gustaban. No pudo evitar recordar que cada mañana ponía unas nuevas en el comedor principal, no pudo evitar recordar las veces que la llevaba a recogerlas y luego el aroma del perfume de hierbas de la joven se mezclaba con el de las bellas flores, para conformar el aroma más extasiante del planeta. Dulce, gentil y pura; cuanto la quería de vuelta.

Antes los recuerdos lanzó un puño hacia la mesa y luego se levantó enfadado. Dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se marchó de ese sitio. Ahora, iría a visitar a Estados Unidos, quizá él le daría una pista.

_Estúpido USA_

Alfred lo había recibido con su normal hiperactividad. Lo llevó hacia muchos pasillos de su casa en los que le contaba su historia, incluyendo cuando se independizó de Inglaterra. A cada paso Vash iba perdiendo la paciencia mientras el hiperactivo rubio comía hamburguesas. Finalmente, la poca paciencia que poseía fue bebida al escucharlo sorber de un pitillo un poco de gaseosa.

_No sé en qué putas estés pensando, Alfred_- Alfred lo miró un poco asustado.-_Estoy aquí para rescatar a Lily, no para escuchar tú "increíble" historia_-Vash intentó hablar con total tranquilidad, pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el habla de Alfred.

_Lo siento, Suiza_-Alfred sintió una opresión en el corazón al observar que ese hombre estaba desesperado desde hace varios meses por la pequeña Lily- _Antes de decirte lo que Tony encontró quiero preguntar algo_- Vash lo observó fijamente y Alfred tragó saliva para hacerle la siguiente pregunta-_ ¿Amas a Lily?_- El joven respiró profundamente intentando pensar una respuesta coherente para su anfrition.

_Es mi hermana adoptiva, es mi familia; por esa razón la amo_- Vash se ruborizó un poco ante esa respuesta tan calurosa que le dio a USA.

_¿Y cómo mujer_?- Vash frunció su ceño y luego desvió la mirada- _¡Vamos, Vash!-_ posó su brazo sobre los hombros de Vash- _Todos vemos ese trato tan especial que le das a Lily, además…_-Le susurró-_Ella ya ha crecido y es muy…_- El joven Suiza lo observó como si quisiera comérselo para luego decir.

_No te atrevas…_-Dijo soltándose del agarre del hiperactivo chico.

_Es la verdad, es muy_, _ pero muy…_-Vash lo asesinaba con la mirada- _¡Sexy!_-Vash lo agarro de la camisa.

_Suficiente Alfred_- Dijo para luego soltarle la camisa- _¿Me vas a ayudar?_-preguntó seriamente.

_Claro, hombre_-Le dio una gentil palmada en la espalda-_Esperemos a que lleguen los demás…_

_Reunión de las naciones._

Todos ya se estaban llegando a la casa de USA. Primero llegó Inglaterra, seguido de Francia; en cuanto estos llegaron una nueva riña inició. Consecuentemente llegó Alemania en compañía de Italia y Japón; Italia deliraba por la pasta, Japón intentaba calmarlo y Alemania perdía la paciencia. Por último llegaron China, Rusia, Austria, Hungría y Bielorrusia.

_También yo…_- ¿Quién eres?- _ Canadá…_- ¡Claro, claro! Y Canadá.

Pronto iniciaba una batalla campal: Inglaterra peleaba contra Francia por la comida que el primero había llevado, Alemania regañaba a Italia porque este había llevado un gato y un PSP a la reunión, Bielorrusia amenazaba a Hungría por tomarle fotos a Rusia para su página web Yaoi, China y Japón sólo hablaban tranquilamente y Rusia… Igual de Yandere que siempre.

_De nuevo te olvidas de mí_- ¡Oh! ¡Rayos! Espera… ¿Quién eres?-_Soy Canadá _- ¡Claro, claro! Y Canadá me observaba atentamente porque soy demasiado hermosa-_No dudo de tú belleza, pero… No eres mi tipo_- ¡¿Qué no soy tú tipo?! Vas… A… Morir -_ ¡A-Auxilio!_- Canadá gritó desesperado pero nadie le prestó atención-_ A-ah…_- Pobre Canadá, te perdonaré la vida esta vez… ¡Pero, de que te casas conmigo, TE CASAS!-_Si… Si señora_- Así está mejor.

_¡BASTA_!- Suiza gritó- _¡Tenemos algo importante que hablar!_- Guardo la compostura y luego respiró profundamente – _Una nación ha desaparecido, no sean tan egoístas y dejen sus peleas para otro momento. Liechtenstein puede estar en manos de un pervertido y yo… No puedo permitir que sea corrompida de esa forma…_

_Siento decir esto Vash, pero_-el fornido Ludwig habló con voz severa-_ Para esta época a Lily debieron haberla corrompido de mil maneras inimaginables._- Dijo tristemente. El rubio agachó su cabeza apretando los puños- _Es duro aceptarlo, Vash. Sólo nos queda rescatarla y ayudarla a salir de ese trauma_.

_Tenía la leve esperanza de que a mi Lily no le hayan tocado ni un centímetro de su cuerpo-_ Levantó su cabeza con determinación en su mirada- _Pero, no puedo afrontar esa realidad tan fácilmente_- Todos lo observaron tristemente. Luego, Alfred le susurró al oído a Feliciano.

_La ama, es obvio-_ Feliciano asintió convencido de que esa afrimación era verdadera en su totalidad.

_Ahora, escucha Vash-_ Ludwig retomó el habla- _Haremos hasta lo imposible para hallarla…_- Rápidamente Francia levantó su mano algo temeroso. Inglaterra lo observó completamente desconcertado. Ludwig le dio la palabra- _Francia_- Señaló al hombre.

_Yo puedo decirles algo que servirá de ayuda-_ El hombre rubio de cabellos largos ondulados se levantó de su silla y los observó a todos- _Hace mucho tiempo veo a Prusia muy extraño y también a España_- Todos se observaron. Sospechosos número uno: Prusia y España.

_¡Ese pervertido!-_ Dijo Vash con ira- _¡Morirá si algo le ha pasadoa Lily!_- Sus gritos resonaron en todo el salón. Italia se levantó para consolarlo luego lo abrazó fuertemente.

_Tranquilo, Vash_-_chan- _Italia dijo en voz baja- _Lily estará a salvo, te lo aseguro_- dejó de abrazarlo para dedicarle una sincera sonrisa. Eso le trajo recuerdos.

_Flash back._

_Hermanito, hermanito- la sonrisa de la joven brillaba como el sol. Se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Te amo…-él la abrazaba completamente sonrojado- Te amo tanto…-le tomó el rostro y lo besó. El no sabía que hacer exactamente. Luego de su sorpresa, decidió hablar._

_¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Lily!-le gritó- ¡Yo no te amo!-la jovencita huyó llorando luego de eso. _

_Fin flashback_.

El joven rubio agachó su cabeza muy triste y luego se marchó de ese salón, dejando a todo completamente confundidos.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Engaño o destino?

_Capítulo 2: ¿Engaño o destino?_

_Heridas_

Aún la faltaba comprender la razón por la que estaba allí. Atada por unas cadenas en sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Su cabeza gacha hacía que su corto cabello rubio tapara su bello rostro. Un hombre se acercó y le levantó el rostro. La joven lo observaba con ira.

_El amo quiere jugar contigo_- la chica sólo se limitaba a verlo fijamente- _Pero, qué bien te ves hoy. Preciosa, esta noche tendré turno para cuidarte ¿Me darás placer?_- el hombre rió a carcajadas-_ Como si tuvieras otra elección_ – le dijo quitándole las cadenas. Luego, tomó su cuerpo como si fuese una bolsa de basura mientras le aprisionaba uno de sus pechos- _ Son tan suaves y no son pequeños_-le decía en el oído-_ que buena estas_- comenzó a caminar con ella cargada en brazos.

Una vez llegaron frente a la habitación, el hombre abrió la puerta y lanzo a la joven dentro. Ella se quedo en el suelo, su vestido blanco corto se había levantado dejando ver sus partes intimas que no llevaban ropas algunas. Un hombre a lo lejos fumaba un cigarrillo y la observaba con deseo en sus ojos.

_Mi dulce y amargo caramelo-_ se levantó de la silla y se acercó para sentarse frente a ella- _  
Estas tan hermosa como la vez que te secuestré. Pero, ya me estoy aburriendo de ti_- La chica levanto su mirada con esperanza de ser liberada- _ Oh no, no, no. No te liberaré. Algun dia tendre ganas de poseerte. Por ahora, estarás bajo el mando de alguien más._- Lentamente la puerta se abrió.

_Señor Inglaterra_- Dijo la chica viéndolo un poco triste.

"_Por favor, ayúdeme…"_

El hombre dejó caer las cenizas y la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo. Una bocanada de humo escapó de su boca y luego con voz ronca habló.

_¿Lo conoces?_- La mujer no respondió su pregunta.

_Debe conocerme, yo rondaba mucho por la casa de su hermano-_ Respondió Arthur mientras se acercaba a la jovencita que estaba en el suelo- _¿Así que se trata de la pequeña Liechtenstein?_- le tomó el rostro- _Veo que ya no es tan pequeña…_

_No_- El hombre se levantó de su silla y le entregó una extraña bolsa- _La quiero de vuelta en tres meses sin que levantes sospechas_-le tomó el rostro al joven y amenazadoramente dijo-_ Si llego a notar algún paso en falso tuyo en un intento de liberarla… Morirás_

_¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Liberarla?_- hizo un bufido- _Si llevo deseándola por años, desde que la vi. Incluso era una niñita, pero era tan apetecible…-_ El hombre soltó a Arthur-_ Ahora lo es más_-dijo observándola fijamente.

_Señor Inglaterra_…-La jovencita podía decir a penas. Estaba tan desconcertada… Al parecer todos la querían sólo como una cosa: un objeto sexual- _Por favor ayúdeme…_-Susurró a penas, esperando sólo a ser escuchada por el rubio de cejas pobladas que estaba de pie frente a ella.

_Nada puedo hacer_

Observaba fijamente hacia el frente. Su ceño fruncido hacía notar cuan malhumorado estaba, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer salvo esperar. La joven iba completamente atada, se le ha dicho no molestar ni gritar ni intentar ningún escape.

El rubio de cejas pobladas seguía observando al frente, no podía distraerse ni un poco o sino chocarían. Respiró profundamente.

_Mira, Lily_-el rubio la llamó deteniéndose ante un semáforo-_ Nada puedo hacer_-La joven cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar. Ella esperaba que el señor Inglaterra la rescatara, pero al parecer no iba a ser así-_ Hablaremos de esto en la casa_- El semáforo cambió y él avanzó como un depredador tras su presa, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su amada casa.

_Hogar, trágico hogar._

Arthur sabía de antemano que no podía ingresar con la chica por la parte de adelante. Su auto lo llevó un poco lejos de su casa para poder ingresar. Caminó lentamente con la joven atada y amordazada. Estaba nervioso por ser descubierto, quizá Alfred rondaba por su casa y lo vería en con la chica atada. Inmediatamente el lo delataría, a menos que lo convenciera de también poseer a aquella joven.

Parecía que lo iba a lograr, estaba ingresando sin ser descubierto al viejo sótano que nadie visitaba. Abrió una ventana en la que sólo podía entrar aquella linda mujer, la empujó por ella con gran furia y cerró de nuevo la ventana con seguro. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se dirigió en busca de su auto para hacer su aparición "normal" en la casa.

_El peso del alma_

Cayó de bruces. El polvo se levantó sobre ella y no pude evitar toser, pero la mordaza le impedía hacerlo en su totalidad. Regresó sus ojos verdes hacia la ventana por la que fue lanzada, él no había ingresado con ella. Supuso que levantaría sospechas si salía de repente del ático, en realidad era muy inteligente y paciente.

Lo alabó mentalmente pero también lo maldijo. Su hermano jamás confió en él y ella sí. Había compartido muchas cosas con el señor Inglaterra: Risas, caídas y el té, sobre todo el té. Para ella, él era un ser amado después de su hermano. Incluso llegó a confundir esos sentimientos con amor hacia el joven de cejas pobladas.

Amor… Amaba a Vash Zwingli, pero se lo confesó e instantáneamente fue rechazada. No pudo evitar llorar…

Ahora tenía a muchos hombres para ella, pero sabía que ninguno la amaba. Nadie la amaba, ni siquiera su hermano. Eso hacía que lentamente su corazón se achicara permitiendo que el amor se esfumara, porque ningún hombre la amaría.

Lloraba amargamente, su destino era seguir encerrada en un sótano mientras era cortada, violada y marginada por cualquier hombre, como si se tratara de una sumisa. Intentó moverse un poco, no podía.

_Espero que me esperes después de recupere_…

Vash Zwingli ingresó al cuarto de su hermana. Estaba tan aseado como siempre, él se encargaba de limpiarlo en su ausencia. A veces, hacía que ella estaba enfadada con él y se encerraba en la habitación. Lo llegaba a creer, tanto que abría la puerta de un golpe con tal de verla y al enfretarse a la realidad en la que ella no estaba, lloraba.

Ahora estaba sobre la cama de la chica viendo hacia el techo perdido en sus pensamientos. Su hermanita podría estar siendo torturada en este instante… O violada.

¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lili!-se levantó de la cama- ¡Por primera vez necesito de Arthur!- Tomó su arma y su abrigo. Salió corriendo de su hogar rumbo a la casa de Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusión

Capítulo 3

_No te haré daño._

Arthur Kirkland tomaba una taza de té en su jardín. Observaba las aves libres que cantaban con felicidad. Tragó saliva, él tenía su propia ave enjaulada. Ahora, todo le recordaba a Lili y eso le perturbaba.

_Para ser sinceros no tengo un plan claro_- Hablaba mentalmente con su otro yo- _La tengo a mi disposición, pero el corazón se me oprime cada vez que…_

_Cada vez que está llorando-_ Le contestó aquella voz interior. Lanzó la taza sin romperla, sorprendentemente. Se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ingresó con rapidez y ágilmente preparó un sándwich. Lo posó sobre un plato de porcelana con flores azules y luego abrió su refrigerador. Respiró profundamente y sacó jugo de naranja.

Se aventuró a tomar un vaso y lo depositó todo en una bandeja. Tragaba saliva y mordía su labio. Arthur no podía ser así de cruel con Lili, no después de lo que habían vivido.

Verificó que nadie estuviera cerca, tenía suerte, su gente había abandonado la casa unas horas. Caminó rápidamente hacia el sótano.

Una vez frente a la puerta, temblorosamente tomó una llave. Temía que Lili hubiese enfermado y muerto, ya habían sido dos días sin que él la volviera ver. Sin comida, sin un baño, sin atención… Lili había estado aislada por dos días que lo torturaban mentalmente cada noche. No podía más con esto.

La llave ingresó lentamente en la ranura, él tuvo que dejar sobre el suelo la bandeja para poder abrirla con facilidad. Una vez abierta él tomó la bandeja del suelo y con voz delicada la llamó.

Lili…-dijo suavemente- ¡Lili!-gritó angustiado, la chica estaba sobre el suelo y temblaba. Arthur posó su mano sobre la frente de la chica, tenía fiebre- ¡Santo cielo!-la tomó en brazos y la sacó de allí- Perdóname, Lili-no pudo evitar llorar mientras subía las escaleras con ella en brazos- No quiero hacerte daño, quería ayudarte a huir-pegó su frente a la de ella- Lili…-Sus lágrimas bañaron el rostro de la joven que instantáneamente entre abrió sus orbes verdes.

Señor Inglaterra…-Dijo con voz débil.

Calla, pequeña-sonrió un poco- No volverás al sótano.

¿Por qué hace esto?- Lili estaba confundida.

Ya te explicaré luego- Dijo gentilmente.

_Amanecer_

Arthur había estado en vela. Sentado al lado de la chica que reposaba sobre la cama de este. Las mejilla sonrojadas debido a la fiebre y ya estaba limpia. Arthur la había bañado para bajar la fiebre. Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo.

Tuvo que desnudarla completamente, jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda y ella le encantó. Suspiró pesadamente, en realidad era hermosa.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó por toda la habitación impacientemente. No quería retirarse del lado de la pequeña, esperaba verla abrir sus ojos y decir "Señor Inglaterra" con esa cálida voz característica.

_Santa mierda_- Pensó agarrando su cabello con una sola mano. Se giró un poco para ver la ventana de su cuarto que daba a la entrada- ¡Santa mierda! –gritó espantado al ver a Vash caminando hacia su puerta. Observó a Lili y luego la puerta. Comenzó a sudar ¿Debía decirle que ella estaba aquí? ¿Debía mantener el secreto hasta que se recuperara? ¡Si le cuenta que la tuvo aislada por dos días es capaz de matarlo! Pero, él no le tocó ni un pelo… Bueno, sólo para bañarle. Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, luego sacudió su cabeza bruscamente y huyó de su cuarto. Mientras avanzaba debía pensar en qué hacer.

_¿Nervioso?_

Bajaba sus escaleras sudando. No sabía verdaderamente qué hacer. Si le decía que tenía a Lili, se vería obligado a contarle que él sabía toda la verdad desde el principio y lo mataría. Si decidía no decirle nada, la pequeña Lili se recuperaría, le contaría todo y ella comprendería su punto; así es Lili. Después, moriría asesinado por un disparo de Vash.

_¡No debiste haberte entrometido!-_ Su subconsciente le gritaba igualmente espantado.

Vash tocó a la puerta y Arthur no dudó en abrirle. Aún estaba nervioso.

Hola Kirkland-dijo Vash fríamente- Necesito que me ayudes…

Hola Vash…-una gotita de sudor se deslizó por su frente- Claro, pasa- Hizo un ademán para invitarlo.

¿Hacías ejercicio?-Preguntó Vash curioso al verlo sudar en exceso.

Ehh… Si-respondió él sin verlo.

¿A las 4 de la madrugada? ¿Y con traje?-preguntó Vash viéndolo de reojo.

Ehh.. Si-volvió a responder el rubio con calma.

Te tramas algo, pero no me meteré en tú vida privada-Dijo finalmente Vash, por lo cual Arthur respiró profundamente en sus adentros.

_Té hecho por el señor Nervioso_

Arthur había servido té al joven rubio, el cual intentaba ser educado y lo tomaba lentamente. Odiaba el té, pero necesitaba de Arthur. Luego de unos largos minutos, incómodos para Arthur, Vash decidió hablar.

Necesito que uses tú tecnología de espionaje para encontrar a Lili- Dijo directamente.

¿Crees que arriesgaría tanto?-dijo tomando un sorbo, aparentando ser igual de agresivo que siempre. _Si_, le dijo su voz interior. Arthur se atragantó con el té ante la respuesta de aquella voz. Vash lo observaba confundido.

Como sea, Kirkland. No sé en qué rayos estés pensando. Solamente di "Si" o "No" Es todo lo que busco-Vash fruncía su ceño malhumorado.

Bueno, hombre. Relájate un poco-Respiró profundamente y lo observó fijamente- Te ayudaré…- _Así lo distraeré mientras Lili se recupera y puedo razonar con ella ¡Soy tan brillante!_ Pensó sonriendo pícaramente. Vash arqueó una ceja.

¿Cuándo empezaremos?-preguntó depositando al taza de té a medio llenar.

Hoy mismo. Te informaré cualquier cosa. Así que… ¡Puedes irte!-Arthur lo obliga a levantarse de la silla y lo empuja hacia la sala.

¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo salir sólo!-se suelta del agarre y arregla su abrigo color verde. Le dirigió una mirada de odio y abrió la puerta- Gracias…-Dice con voz severa. Cierra la puerta tras él y comienza a caminar con tranquilidad. _Arthur me ayudará… ¡Lili, ya pronto te veré!_

Secretamente Vash le tenía mucha confianza a Arthur, con su ayuda Lili estaría en sus brazos… En sus brazos… Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y miró hacia el horizonte.

_Lili…_- Su rostro se sonrojó- _También te amo_- Se dijo a sí mismo con la esperanza de ser escuchado por la joven.

_Hermano…_

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana. Sus ojos perezosos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó de igual forma.

¡Brüder!-gritó fuertemente y observó a todos lados. El no estaba. Agachó su rostro tristemente- Soñé que brüder estaba en casa… Aquí-tapó su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar- Cuánto lo extraño-decía en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió. La chica dirigió su mirada cubierta de llanto esperanzada de que Vash entrara para llevarla _en sus brazos_… En sus brazos… La joven se sonrojó ante su pensamiento y luego detalló quién estaba en al entrada.

Hola, Lili- Arthur se acercaba salvajemente hacia ella. Se sentó en la silla que había dejado anteriormente. Lili notó un pequeño rastro de lágrimas y ojeras, además de sus ojos rojos ¿Habrá dormido bien?

Señor Inglaterra…-Susurró. Dirigió su mano hacia su rostro para secar sus lágrimas, pero fue interrumpida por el hombre. Lentamente le limpió el rostro con un pañuelo.

¿Cómo estás?-preguntó depositando el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

Mejor, aunque me duele la cabeza-Dijo Lili sujetando su cabeza delicadamente con una mano.

¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó acariciándole la mejilla, lo cual la hizo sonrojar. Ella asintió lentamente- ¡Muy bien! Te traeré el desayuno-se levantó de la silla rápidamente y salió del cuarto.

Lili sujetó su mejilla sonrojada ¿El señor Inglaterra la había cuidado toda la noche? ¡Pero si él era un cómplice de su secuestrador! Lentamente el odio creció en su interior. Frunció su ceño enfadada e intentó levantase.

Se quejó, le dolía todo su cuerpo. Ella cerró sus ojos reflexivamente. Todo este dolor era el peso de su alma, combinado con la falta de comida durante cuatro días, las sesiones de sexo, las cortadas, los golpes…

Se acostó de nuevo. Observaba el techo y repentinamente se giró hacia un lado. _La almohada del señor Inglaterra… _ Se sonrojó. Sin duda esta debía ser la habitación de aquel hombre. Suspiró. Probablemente el tenía buenas intenciones y quería ayudarla, entonces ¿Por qué la aisló de esa manera? Sacudió su cabeza suavemente y cerró sus ojos descansando un poco.


	4. Chapter 4: Sucesos inesperados

**Este capítulo es corto. El cap 5 vendrá con más dinamita e iré dedicado a un gran amigo mío que… Muy probablemente no lo leerá, pero que quede por escrito que se lo dediqué. Gracias a los lectores y disculpen la tardanza.**

_Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya. Yo sólo hago uso de los personajes con fines sin ánimo de lucro._

**Capítulo 4.**

_Desayuno con amor._

Arthur se dirigió a la cocina en plena consciencia de que no tiene un buen talento para la cocina. Dudó un par de segundos el prepararle el desayuno a la joven. Tosió tres veces y decidió hacer un domicilio.

-¿Dónde se supone que haga un domicilio de desayunos?- A mi no me preguntes, busca en Hetaledia- ¿Hetaledia? ¡Oh!- Arthur buscó en hetaledia y encontró una tienda de desayunos que hacían domicilos a Británicos inexpertos en la cocina-¡oye!- ¡HAZ EL PEDIDO!- ¡NO ME GRITES!- Ehh… Arthur hizo el pedido y en menos de quince minutos ya Lili tenía el desayuno.

- ¡Hey Lili!- Llamó él, la pequeña mujer le regresó la mirada sonriendo- Te traje el desayuno, preparado con amor- Lili tragó saliva de repente y respiró profundamente. Si, Arthur era pésimo cocinero, pero moría de hambre.

Lili tomó un bocado de fruta picada y luego comió su cereal enérgicamente, era de colores, como le gustaba.

Estuvo delicioso-la jovencita sonreía ampliamente.

Es un placer- Observó la fruta sin terminar- Debes terminártela-Señaló el plato un poco preocupado.

Estoy llena, Señor Inglaterra- Lili agachó su rostro avergonzada. Era demasiada atención hacia ella.

Pero, no has comido en días. Estoy seguro. Debes alimentarte después de semejante tormento- La voz de Arthur se apagaba a medida que avanzaban las palabras. En el fondo, se sentía responsable de ese "tormento" por el que pasó Lili.

Me recuperaré si usted me cuenta…-La joven se armó de valor para observarlo fijamente- Todo…-Su voz sonaba quebradiza. Arthur la observó completamente triste y angustiado. ¿Lili le creería? ¿Se enfadaría? No, el debía contarle sin importar las consecuencias.

Bueno, Lili…-Carraspeó un poco y se acomodó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta- No sé como iniciar con esta historia…

Señor Inglaterra, si usted me cuenta todo yo podría llegar a entender…- _Incluso a perdonarlo_… Pensó mientras lo observaba con sus ojos cristalinos.

Por favor, no vayas a llorar-Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente- Hice esto porque te quiero mucho- Se separó de ella para observarla con un intento de sonrisa.

Entonces…-Le sonrío dulcemente.

Claro. Cuando te secuestraron Vash estaba desesperado. –agachó su rostro- También yo-Respiró profundamente- Así que me armé de valor para actuar solo y buscarte. Finalmente te encontré y… Para rescatarte tuve que fingir que también quería hacerte daño-Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Muy probablemente nos han estado vigilando y…- Escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, por lo cual el joven saltó- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

_Azotes._

Al menos diez hombres ingresaron a dicha habitación. Tenían máscaras dramáticas y trajes negros, no era tan difícil distinguir entre los hombres y las mujeres. Habían dos mujeres en dicho grupo. Hicieron dos filas dándole espacio entre la mitad de ambas. Hicieron una reverencia bajando sus armas. Lentamente fue ingresando un señor con traje fino y dos guardaespaldas a sus costados.

Arthur Kirkland- Decía el hombre mientras se posaba frente al aludido- ¿Acaso creías que podías engañarme?-Posó su pierna sobre la cama y se apoyo para ver a la pequeña asustada- Querida Lili, recibirás tu castigo-le sonrió-

Aléjate de ella- Arthur lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para alejarlo- Si no se largan llamaré a mi armada. Han quebrantado mis leyes- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Tú armada?-señaló a la ventana- ¿Esa armada que mis hombres capturaron?-Arthur se apresuró hacia la ventana- Por favor, Arthur. Yo tengo más poder que Rusia, Suiza y usted juntos- Le tomó el hombro- También recibirá su castigo por intentar engañarme-Hizo un ademán- Mátenlo- Arthur se espantó. Dos hombres lo tomaron con fuerza y él intentaba soltarse sin lograr nada. Lili se levantó de la cama muy asustada

¡Por favor, señor!-Lili le tomó de las ropas y se arrodilló- No lo maten… Haré lo que sea… Por favor-Levantó su rostro llenó de lágrimas. El hombre la observaba triunfante e hizo un ademán para que no se llevaran al joven.

Muy bien, querida-Le acarició la mejilla- Pero, quiero que él y tú hermano Vash presencien esto-Observó amenazadoramente a Arthur- Aunque de Vash me encargaré luego- Rápidamente se quitó la corbata y tomó de las manos a Lili. La levantó con agresividad y la empujó en contra de la cama haciéndola poner de rodillas.

¡Suéltala, inútil!- Arthur gritaba intentando soltarse. Era en vano, los hombres lo sujetaban con mucha más fuerza lastimándole ambos brazos- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Lili!-Sus brazos no le dolían, estaba preocupado por lo que iba a suceder con la mujer.

Ahora querida- El hombre le ató las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama- Recibirás tú castigo- Decía mientras apretaba el nudo. La joven sólo estaba cabizbaja, se quejó un poco por lo apretado del nudo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a los espectadores.

EL hombre le levantó el trasero a la joven dejando al descubierto la piel de la joven cubierta por unas bragas blancas. Rozó levemente una de las nalgas. Lili apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos completamente atemorizada.

¡Déjala en paz! –Gritaba desesperado el joven de cejas pobladas que intentaba vanamente liberarse del agarre de aquellos hombres mucho más altos que él.

Sin hacer caso a los gritos del rubio, el hombre deslizó su mano dos veces sobre el trasero de la joven. Lili contenía las lágrimas, pero estás cayeron como lluvia. El hombre dio una firme nalgada a Lili, la cual gritó levemente. Así seguía, dos, tres, cuatro nalgadas más.

Oh, Lili…-Gemía el hombre- En realidad no debí dejarte con este tipo. Sigues siendo tan exquisita-Le dio otra nalgada. El trasero de la joven estaba completamente rojo y lastimado, con cada golpe la joven gritaba mucho más fuerte

¡Lili! ¡Lili!-gritó el inglés casi lanzándose sobre el hombre. Logró soltar un brazo, pero inmediatamente fue tomado de nuevo.

Otro golpe y otro golpe. Con cada nalgada el miembro del hombre crecía entre sus pantalones, se sentía tan bien para él humillar a la pequeña. Una última nalgada, Lili gritó desgarradoramente. En realidad dolía… La joven no lograba comprender que era lo que más le dolía: Su trasero ante la sesión de golpes o su corazón al escuchar gritar a Arthur.

Basta… Por favor…-Dijo la joven llorando.


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentro

Capítulo 5: Encuentro.

_Presentimiento._

El aire se sentía diferente a medida que se acercaba al mar. Si, Vash debía atravesar una pequeña sección para dirigirse a casa. Respiró profundamente y regresó su vista hacia la casa de Inglaterra. Ya no la veía a causa de algunos edificios, pero sabía que estaba en esa dirección.

Espero que en realidad sí esté ayudándome a buscar a Lily- Dijo en voz baja. Divisó no muy lejos el puerto en el que debía tomar el próximo barco que lo dejaría en el puerto más cercano del Norte francés para atravesar directamente hasta llegar a su hogar- ¿Eh?- Una extraña punzada atravesó su pecho. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. _Espero que no esté ocurriendo nada malo…_ Pensó el joven.

Como si él hubiese llamado a un mal presagio, centenares de hombres arribaban los puertos en enormes barcos. Llevaban trajes de guerra. Vash abrió sus ojos enormemente al lograr distinguir el país de dónde provenían dichos hombres armados.

No puede ser…- Corrió hasta los puertos a gran velocidad. Su respiración era normal, pero se iba agitando a medida que avanzaba. El sudor comenzaba a resbalarse por su frente. Luego de un par de saltos, llegó frente a los barcos- ¡Oigan!-gritó completamente enfadado- ¡¿Quién los ha enviado?! ¡Si vienen por mí, pues estoy bien! ¡Ahora, detengan este ataque contra los ingleses!

Lo lamento, señor Suiza- un hombre de cabellera castaña cortada al estilo militar y con varias insignias en su traje se acercó formalmente- Su superior ordenó el ataque-

¿Por qué? ¡Ya les dije que se retiren!- La gente corría espantada. Las madres tomaban a sus niños, algunos se caían y los demás pasaban por encima de ellos. Todo se había vuelto un caos, mientras la armada Suiza estaba acechando a todos los habitantes.

Es imposible. Se corre el rumor de que el señor Inglaterra es el culpable del secuestro de la joven Liechtenstein- Vash abrió sus ojos- Su superior ordena que tomemos el territorio y busquemos a Liechtenstein hasta en el último rincón.

¿Es que acaso no piensan?- Vash lo regañó, realmente estaba enfadado- ¡Inglaterra también tiene armada! ¡Pueden herir a varios habitantes! ¡Les ordeno que se retiren o si no…!

¿O si no qué, señor Suiza?-El hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia- La armada fue detenida gracias a la ayuda del superior del señor Alemania.

¿Qué tiene que ver Alemania con todo esto?- Vash frunció su ceño.

Señor…-El hombre tragó saliva- Creo que el Señor Alemania no está enterado del ataque- Vash sacó su arma y le disparó en el brazo.

Si no detienen el ataque, yo mismo me encargo de hacerlos papilla- el hombre se quejaba en el suelo. Sangraba. Vash lo observó colérico.

No puedo, señor…-Dijo finalmente el hombre antes de desmayarse.

Vash comenzó a correr. Debía ayudar a Inglaterra a como dé lugar, pues él sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro.

Mientras corría, se preguntó vagamente el porqué de no contar con su opinión para dicho ataque. Sacudió su cabeza, debía enfocarse en ayudar a Arthur, luego pensará y actuará con respecto a ese tema.

_Eres totalmente mía._

Oh… Lily…-El hombre dejó a un lado el trasero de la joven y dirigió su mano hacia el cierre del pantalón- Mira esto Inglaterra, así es como debe tratarse a una sumisa como Lily

¡Imbécil! ¡En cuanto me libere...!- El inglés fue interrumpido por una carcajada inmensa por parte del hombre.

¿Quién dijo que vivirías para contarlo, Arthur?-El hombre seguía en su faena de bajar sus pantalones. Arthur tembló… Agachó su mirada para no ver el acto seguido- Prepárate pequeña, sabrás que eres totalmente mía- Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras liberaba su miembro…

_¡Ahhhhhhh! _ Retumbó el grito de una dulce joven que, ahora, había sido violada.

_¿Amigo?_

Cualquier persona con cuatro dedos de frente sabía que no debía ingresar por la puerta delantera. Recordó que Lily alguna vez le comentó que Arthur tenía un pequeño sótano al cual nunca bajaba. Sonrió triunfante. Iba a ser fácil evadir a su propia armada.

Un momento…- Observó los uniformes. Se agachó entre los arbustos para no ser visto- Santa mierda… Armada alemana- Dijo en voz baja.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la parte de atrás con mucha precaución. Si era descubierto, moriría. Bueno, no. Lo detendrían y no podría salvar a su amigo… _¿Amigo?_ Esa duda apareció de repente, pero fue borrada justo cuando encontró una diminuta ventana que daba al sótano. Difícilmente podría entrar, pero lo intentaría.

Guardó su arma y abrió la ventana con cuidado. Pensaba que iba a rechinar al no haber sido abierta en vario tiempo, pero no fue así. Al parecer alguien la había abierto hace poco. Eso era bueno para él. Se deslizó dentro, aunque con algo de dificultad, pero logró entrar.

Cayó de bruces en el suelo y se lastimó su mano con algún mueble. Tosió un poco ante el polvo que se alzó cuando cayó. No podía hacer mucho ruido. Se levantó rápidamente y tapó su nariz. Verificó que su arma estuviese aún, allí estaba. Se dirigió a la puerta y tomó la perilla. _Alto_, se dijo mentalmente, _alguien podría estar afuera_. Observó hacia todos lados buscados algo que le pudiese ayudar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar un espejo. _Esto servirá_, deslizó el espejo debajo de la puerta y observó que no había nadie. Qué alivio, podría salir.

_¡Arthur!_

Vash continuaba en la faena de evadir a la armada. Cada vez era más complicado, excepto por el segundo piso, en dónde estaba el cuarto de Arthur. Se detuvo en seco. Escuchó varios gritos desgarradores de una mujer y los gemidos de un hombre. Cerró sus ojos y recordó.

¡Lily! - Sin pensarlo sacó su arma y le disparó a los guardias que habían en la puerta. Los mató a todos. Abrió la puerta de golpe y amenazó con su arma a la primera persona que vio- ¡Santa mierda!

Vaya, vaya…-El hombre sacó el miembro de dentro de la chica- Vash Zwingli… - El miembro ya no estaba erecto, sólo colgaba. Vash seguía amenazando con su arma al hombre.

¡idiota! ¡Largo!-le gritó Arthur. Vash lo observó. Estaba confundido. Dirigió su mirada a Lily que estaba sin sus bragas y sangraba… Su pequeña Lily sangraba, además de las lágrimas que derramaba. Su corazón se oprimió e intentó resistir el llanto.

¡Arthur! ¡No lo haré! ¡Todos aquí me deben una explicación!-Vash seguía amenazando al hombre desde lejos.


End file.
